Service vehicles such as pickups and trucks are used to haul or transport heavy, bulky objects. Most often objects are secured by ropes, wires or chains that are tied to the vehicle; usually the rope, wire or chain are secured by attachment to a portion of the vehicle, such as a bumper, or to the undercarriage of the vehicle.
Recently, some manufacturers, such as Ford Motor Company are providing an apparatus, attached to a pickup within the pickup bed, the apparatus for attaching and holding objects to and within the bed of the pickup. However, as will be disclosed below, even this apparatus has shortcomings.